2013.03.31 - A NEW Start
((OOC: Reed has yet to transfer over but Sue and the remaining team have already. Reed Richards is in the scene.)) It's been a few weeks since two of the four members of the Fantastic Four went on their own adventurers outside the team. However while Ben and Johnny are taking their time doing whatever it is they do when away from the family. But that's the point the team is more than a group of people, it's a family. But the team is needed. And for the last few weeks Reed has been hard at work researching possible applicants to fill in the gaps needed till the subsequent return of Ben and Johnny. One such applicant is Reed's new intern Ben Reilly. Said intern is in one of the restricted labs looking over some DNA that's magnified to the umpteeth power. His brown eyes scan of the various bonds, the structure, every miniscule detailed is looked over with the utmost scrutiny. Hopefully his boss wouldn't sneak in to see him in one of the restricted areas conducting independent research. Sue Storm has just returned home from spending part of the day volunteering, and has brought fresh items to cook for dinner. Out of habit, she calls out to whomever is within earshot, "Hello! Anyone home?" "I found him Doctor Richards!" says the synthesized voice of David Tennant. Or Reed you Whovian. Yup that can mean only one thing: HERBIE. Wait again. Oh yeas Reed knows. He knows everything that goes on with his 'dabblings'. As Herbie watches the intern Reed appears from his lab to greet Sue. "Hello Susan. Yes we're here." He starts. "And Mr. Reilly is at his snooping again." he says to her with a smile. Well there isn't anything that Reed doesn't t know that he hasn't told Sue. "I think it's time." Reed has talked to Susan about his plan and he hopes that she will agree with his timing. Jotting down various notes in a journal Ben looks relieved for the moment. So far everything is holding up with no end in sight, but that could change at any point. "Reed's going to kill me if he finds out I've been using his machines," he says quietly in the room. Brown eyes scan the place looking to see how many things are out of place. Quietly he starts to place everything back into the proper place before removing the DNA slide from the equipment. Sue Storm ohs? at Reed when he greets her then says that Ben's been snooping about again. She quickly puts the foodstuffs away and dusts her hands off. "Let's go, then. The sooner the better." Still smiling Reed opens up his communicator. "Mr. Reilly?" Reed voice seems to radiate throughout the building. "Ms. Storm and I would like to see you in the family area please." Nothing more and straight to the point. Jumping up like a startled cat Ben starts to quickly put the last few bits of the area back in place. He hurries out of the lab then down into the family area, "What's up?" a smile is on his face and he adds, "It's creepy hearing your voice in my apartment." Oh, Ben doesn't know the extent of Mr. Richards's security network. Sue Storm chuckles softly as Ben arrives. "It does take getting used to. I'm still not entirely okay with it." She takes a seat on the sofa and gestures for Ben to do so as well, expecting Reed to join her. "Before you start worrying, it's not bad news or anything, promise." "As a matter of fact it's quite good news." Reed replies to Susan as he looks towards his lab as if waiting for something. "Now I realize you've been doing some research in your off time. Which is remarkable if I do say so myself. However you will not find the answers you need in my restricted mainframes." Reed is smiling. It's always nice to see someone willing to challenge him. "In fact you will find them as a member of the Fantastic Four. Me and Susan have talked it over. With Johnny and the other Ben out doing whatever it is they're doing we need to fill some holes. And I figured you would be a top candidate." As Reed pauses he looks to Sue then back towards his lab. Ben cringes at the sound of Reed knowing someone was in his lab without permission. "Do you know what I was looking for, sir?" he asks not hiding his location moments ago. For a second the previous request doesn't even dawn on Ben until a full minute later when shock surges through his face, "...What? Come...What? Me? I mean...I'm just an intern...I bruise easy," again the brown eyed teen lies. "I'm nothing but ordinary. To be an Fantastic Four member you have to be, fantastic and all of that. I can help you in the lab but fighting weird mole people...not so much." Sue Storm leans toward Reed and offers quietly, "Susan and I." She then smiles at Ben as he goes from 'uh oh' to 'WHAT??' in a matter of seconds. "Well, let's just say we're taking a chance that you're not nearly as ordinary as you're claiming to be." Almost as if to test, a force field shimmers silently into existence behind the young man's head and moves toward him, sort of a long distance Gibbs-slap if he allows it to connect. Suddenly the good ol' Spider-Sense starts going off. The threat is coming from the behind area. Not wanting to give up his trump card Ben suddenly dips down and pulls at his sock adjusting it, "I hate it when my socks sag," he confesses. If there is an invisible Gibbs's smack it fails, miserably. Sue Storm lets the force field disappear the moment it misses, and she's not at all fooled by the younger man's comment about his socks. "Maybe you could test one of Reed's new fabrics?" she asks seemingly innocently. Reed hears what Sue says but in classic Reed fashion he merely nods his head before speaking. "See Ben you are beyond ordinary. You good sir are extraordinary." Reed says to his intern. "Since the day you entered the Baxter I have been trying to piece together your origins. That is until I discovered something magnificent." And with that comes the holographic slide show. As the lights dim a strand of DNA, most likely Ben's appears. "What I can tell is that your entire body has been spliced together with that of a spider down to the cellular level. The radiation alone needed to do that is enough to kill a man. But let us not focus on the minor details." yes life and death is minor. "What I can deduce is that you may possibly have the strength, agility, speed and as you just demonstrated a type of sixth sense." he grins "Sock snag indeed." he adds with a scoff. "Now we can only guess that you are possibly a sibling to the Spider-Man I read about in the papers, but whatever the truth is I err.. We don't care, your personal life is just that." well for now at least. Part of Ben wanted to lash out right then and there, but at whom, was the real question. Yes, Reed violated a big trust issue with Ben since he considers himself to be VERY private. However, to willingly give your blood sample, for employee health records, it would take an idiot to not figure out Reed was going to tinker with the blood at the sight of the fight anomoly. All of the money, the apartment, the fame, the equipment, the gym, it all came together into a "Cinderella Effect," that blinded Ben to the point he willingly gave the blood sample without a second thought of consquences. Now, Ben sees how stupid he is for thinking that a scientific mind is not a curious mind. "What are the added roles to my job by taking on the second position?" he asks trying to figure out where to gain some form of footing. Sue Storm seems completely unsurprised by Reed's basically spilling the beans about Ben's beyond normal abilities. "Well, the pay would improve a bit, and your access to various parts of the facility would change accordingly. No more sneaking about to use equipment. Also, if a call comes in requesting the help of the Four, you'd be going with us as part of the team. And, in the meantime, you'll start training with us as well, so we can work on making sure everyone's abilities and strengths complement each other." She looks at Reed briefly, then back at Ben. "So. What do you think? If you say no, we won't pester you, and you can continue being an intern without any negative repercussions. Your personal details will be put in a secure file and we won't intrude on your privacy again. I promise." Thank all that is good Reed has Sue in his life. If it wasn't for her everything would fall apart around him. "Agreed." he says nodding in response to Sue's remark for privacy. But if you say yes, Mr. Reilly we can show you a world you have only dreamed of." Having the Fantastic Four show up and ask you to work for them is one thing; having the Fantastic Four show up asking you to work WITH them is another thing completely! All of the equipment, the training, all of these options are great. Still Ben has to add some provisions, "I'm in a team already. There may be times I'm busting heads with them and if that happens, I'll be with them until I can join you. Well, unless something is going to blow up the world then I'll be with you. That being said if the team agrees to it, they could use a hand in the tech department. Their budget and my mind can only go so far, if they need help in that area will you at least consider it?" Pausing for another moment Ben feels the glass slide in his pocket and he sighs, "My biggest condition for this concerns me." A slow and deep breathe leaves his lips. Ben's never told anyone what he's about to say, "You're half-right on the brother front. I'm not Spider-Man's brother, I'm his clone. You leave the original alone, period. You know his face and what he can do through me. That being said," he tosses Reed the glass slide, "I was researching myself in the lab. Right now everything's holding up just fine, but," his words start to fill with complete sadness, "there's no garuntee. One day it could all just fall apart. Every six months I want you to inspect my DNA and make sure I'm not burning myself out. Ever see the movie 'Blade Runner?'" Yes or no answer he continues, "There's these robots called Replicants. A few of them go rogue on the programming, escape, run, do what they can to milk a few more hours of life while getting hunted down. That's what I'm trying to do, squeeze extra time. I'm not going to sit back and do nothing when I've got all the moves of Spider-Man. But can you...just make sure if there's any sign I'm falling apart you warn me?" Biting back several tears Ben adds more, "And my mind is equally messed up. I have the original's memories. Somehow, someway, if you want to take a look at the damage go for it. Just keep everything intact...please? Last thing I want is one of the few people that cares about Ben Reilly for Ben Reilly, suddenly forgetting her name and who she is," even bringing up such severe circumstances with Jubilee made him teary-eyed. He turns away from the duo, "Those are my conditions." Sue Storm actually blinks at Ben's revelation about being a clone. That was something she was not expecting. And his Blade Runner explanation makes things rather painfully clear, her expression revealing (as if it weren't already blatantly obvious) how empathetic she can be. She looks at Reed, silently warning him that if he doesn't agree to the younger man's conditions she'll personally make Reed regret it. "If I have any say in the matter, Ben, we'll help you with that even if you don't join the Four." Reed listens intently and nods as Ben gives him the conditions to his joining. "A clone?" Reed starts as his hand goes to his chin and begins to rub it. While the notion is dire Reed goes a different direction. That of... Science! (add echo here) as he takes the slide he lifts it up and looks at it against the ceiling light. "Intriguing. Of course that would explain the off set of your amino acid count after your initial exam." Reed dont sound too upset or even upset. Yes he dabbled with cloning years ago. In fact his calculations were integral for the creation of Dolly the Sheep back in the 90's. However cloning a human was banned. Which means the science is sound, but the execution could be disastrous. "Very well." That was a bit easy. "You can pull triple duty. With your other team, as my intern and as our new member. All the while we'll be working togetherto investigate if your condition is life threatening in anyway." That was way to easy. "However being a part of the Fantastic Four is more than just a team." Reed pauses and looks to Sue. "We're family. Albeit a unconventional one." Reed's gaze then returns to Ben. "And you, my friend, are already a part of it. And even if you weren't, as Sue said, I would have found a way to help you none the less." With his smile returning Reed touches a small button on his lab coat lapel "HERBIE, please join us." Sue Storm can't stop herself from wincing slightly when Reed calls to HERBIE to join them. But then at Ben's incredulous reaction she reaches for one of his hands. "You don't have to say anything. You put up with us already, and that's saying a lot right there." "Indeed you do." Reed also replies. As commanded the little floating robot appears holding a 17x11 box. Hovering over to the small group with a soft release Reed takes the box. Knowing Sue has yet to grow used to his little assistant. "Thank you HERBIE, you may return to your recharger." With a beep that can be deciphered as happiness the little robot floats off to the lab. With a glance to Ben, Reed looks to the box then turns his gaze to Sue before handing her the box. "Will you do the honors Susan?" This isn't just 'his' team. Sue Storm looks up at HERBIE, and is inwardly a little glad that the little floating bot didn't stick around. She take the box from Reed then offers it to Ben with a smile. "This was Reed's idea, but he insisted I help him with the aesthetics." Everything is great so far, again the Fantastic Four treat Ben to a Cinderella-like tale. He eyes the box curiously and then gives it some thought. "This is the first Non-Christmas gift I've ever gotten...," the words were soft as his finger delicately opened the box. If there is wrapping paper instead of ripping into it like an overly curious child, Ben took it apart systematically like a Grandma that wanted to save the wrapping paper for next year. When he is done, Ben slowly opens it unsure what to expect. Inside the box lies a black costume, it looks simple enough, but when it comes from Reed Richards it's nothing of the sort. "Meet your new suit." Reed starts as he smiles. "While the outside is not like ours I figured you for more of a stealthy individual, hence the matte black look. The uniform is much like ours, built of Unstable Molecules, but it's made for your specific abilities. The fingertips and foot soles are thinner as to allow you to adhere to surfaces as well as give you access to you webbing abilities with a pressure sensitive aperture. However there are differences." Reed is starting to sound like Q from James Bond. "To start the mask lenses can filter through normal, thermal and low-light. They can also transition between clear to ultraviolet protective opaque (sunglasses). It also targets for you as well as feeds you the positions and telemetry of and from both mine and Sue's uniforms as well. The mask also has a gas filtration system and short term oxygen supply. As the usual the suit allows you protection from extremes heat and cold. Yours is buffed to receive extreme impacts as well as contains micro gels that will release automatically if you are severely wounded." Reed's covering the bases. "Seeing you are close to Spider-man's quotient of abilities Sue recommended a spider motif. While you may not be able to see it now once you activate it the suit will have a glowing spider on it, the color of course is your choice, but it also acts as a radar system that links to the heads up display in your mask and feeds you real time, three dimensional area scans." Oh yeah there's more, but Reeds just giving the cliff notes. The rest of the abilities are in the 100 page owner's manual built into the suit. Ha! Eat it Stark. Sue Storm can only sit there and shake her head amusedly as Reed waxes nerdy about the black outfit in the box. "I think the only thing it can't do is wash your laundry for you." Yes, she thinks it's just a LITTLE bit overkill. "Do you have any questions, Ben?" Staying quiet for a moment Ben only has one simple question to ask and it's not about the costume. Running his hands over the costume Ben tries to turn the lights on to a blue color to match theres. Sure it's a little inverse but it would show solidaridy. "What was your father's middle name, Sue?" Sue Storm is actually taken off guard by Ben's question, as that was likely one of the LAST things she'd have expected. She doesn't seem put off by it, merely surprised and curious. "Spencer. Why?" "All I can give is. I had to take on the name Ben Reilly. Forge a bunch of documents with my real accredidations. It wouldn't take much to become Ben Spencer-Reed Reilly, if you want me to be family. This is the only gift I can give eat of you for such kindness," he says softly still admiring the suit trying not to follow the instinct to nerd-out with it. Sue Storm laughs softly. "Ben, do you really want to saddle yourself with that much of a name? I mean, think about it, you make me angry, and I'll start the scolding with ..." She pauses and takes a breath, then says in her best imitation of her aunt Marygay's scolding tone, "Benjamin Spencer-Reed Reilly..." She breaks off in giggles before getting anything else out. Reed chuckles as hes honored by the idea before reaching, from his sitting position, to pat Ben on the shoulder. "That is very nice of you Ben, and I can help you make Ben Reilly a real person legally. Social Security and birth certificate." He has some pull and connections that he keeps the others from knowing. "But there is no need for you to take our names." Reed says with a smile. "Ben Grimm, the Thing, is not my blood realitive, but I know him like he was my own brother." Reed pauses hoping what he's saying is getting through. "Let's try this. Of your other memories. What was your father's name?" Reed asks. "It's that name you should take as your own. While he may not be the one who created you, he's still your father." "Well, I don't have a family. Period. I've got a family I care about but they don't care about me. No weird stories to my name or lineages. This way I can say, 'I have two middle names to honor to great men and families,' and go from there with conversations," he looks between them two of them. A smile pulls at the cornor of his lips like fish hooks were tugging at his face, "I don't mind the long annoying name, I'm kind of fond of being named after three good men." Sue Storm smiles. "Well, then. Welcome to the Four, Ben. I promise to not scold you unless you /really/ earn it. Okay?" "Well if that is what you wish, Ben. I won't stand in your way." Reed states as his arm returns to normal length. "Well Ben, I think you have some homework to do. And as Sue said: Welcome to the Fantastic Four." He says with a nod to the uniform. "Now it's time for me to get to work on seeing if you have anything wrong with you and if you do how I can fix it." that said Reed stands. Running his hands over the suit Ben eventually takes the suit. "Thank you both...I'll be here for dinner if there's going to be a big family meal later," each of them is given a big hug with one arm before Ben wanders off to go read up on the new gift from Reed. Sue Storm returns Ben's hug. "How does King Ranch chicken sound? It'll be ready by seven." She watches him go, then looks at Reed fondly. "I hope the instructions for that suit don't read like stereo instructions." For a man who knows just about anything, Reed is shocked when he's hugged. In fact Reed doesn't hug back. He wouldn't know how as he just isn't a hugger. "Uhh yes. You're welcome." the look on Reed face is priceless. As he looks to Sue, he just stands looking a bit off. "Err yes umm soup." Reed pats Ben on the back, in the way that just cries 'is this how it's done' before sliding away. "Have fun with the suit and if you need help I will send HERBIE to you and he'll help you through any problems." Oh yes Reed Richards: Master of Smooth. Category:Log